writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Katniss
'CHAPTER 8 ' ' ' We walk down the corridor and katniss is silent. We reach her door and still not a word. I lean on the door blocking her path. “So Delly Cartwright, imagine finding her look alike here”. I say. Insisting an explanation. She wants to say something. I can tell by the look on her face. This is her considering face. I’m not going to tell you how I know that one. She stands there, for what seems like forever, in hesitation. I realize that the reason she’s not talking is because someone could be hearing us. “Have you been up on the roof yet?” I ask making it very clear that I’m offering her an option. She shakes her head. “Cinnia showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The winds a bit loud though.” Making it painfully clear my intentions. “Can we just go up?” She asks. I take this as a yes. “Sure come on.” I say putting my hand in my pockets. I decide to take the stairs. Mainly because I don’t like being so closed in. We go to the roof, and I have the same reaction as I did the first time. Beautiful air, how valuable it is. I suddenly have an overwhelming desire to be back home cooking bread with Delly. I miss the smell of the bakery. But I ignore it and walk over to the railing with katniss. “I asked cinnia why they let us up here. Weren’t they worried that tributes would jump over the side?”. I say “What did he say?” “You can’t” I respond. I put my hand out over the rail, waiting for the zap and sure enough I jolt my hand back with the sting of the barrier. Its doesn’t hurt to much. “Some kind of electric field throws you back on the roof.” I say “Always worried about our safety”. She jokes. It’s only another reminder that the capitol gives us everything we want, except freedom. “Do you think there watching us now?” katniss asks. “Maybe. Ill show you to the garden”. I insist. I take her to the garden. The wind chimes hanging from the tree block out any conversation they can hear. I look at her. It’s her turn to talk and she knows it. She walks to a flower and starts fiddling with it. “We were hunting in he woods one day, waiting for game”. She explains “You and your dad?” I say. “No my friend gale”. I feel a small flame of anger spark with-in me. But I restrain and let her continue. “Suddenly all the birds went silent. Except one. As if it were giving a warning call. And then we saw her. I’m sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. There cloths were tattered. They had dark circles under there eyes from no sleep. They were running as if there lives depended on it.” She says. I begin to become suspicious. Something is so familiar about her story, but again I let her continue. “The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. I mean one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn’t make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up fast, so fast like an elevator. They shot some sort of spear though the boy it was attached to a cable and it hauled him up as well. But I’m certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boys name I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air and the bird began to sing again, as if nothing happened.” She explains. I was right that familiar feeling, it’s real. I was there. I remember. Delly and I went outside the fence once. We decided to try our hand at fishing. I think it was a Sunday. Anyways I mentioned to Delly that we had to be careful of katniss and gale. Because they go hunting every Sunday. We must have got there before them. We headed to the lake. We started pulling out nets from my back pack and I brought a knife just incase. It was a beautiful day. The sun was gleaming on the water, so bright that it hurt to look at. We were chatting about school, home, and our parents. All the wile I kept an ear out for katniss. I heard footsteps approaching fast. I took Delly into the trees to hide. I didn’t see anyone, but I knew someone had come. At the time I assumed it was katniss. we went back to the bank and it became very cold. The sun wasn’t gleaming on the water anymore. “What’s that I said to Delly”. And when I faced her she was looking up at the sky. I followed her eye line to the huge hovercraft above us. I considered running away but if we were to move at this point we were as good as dead. The hovercraft stopped for a moment and went back the way it came. Until now it remained a mystery as to what it was. But now I realize what it was. It was the Avox girl. I decide not to tell katniss. I don’t really know why. I guess it would sound pretty sneaky. And I know how privet the woods are for her. I’m not sure how she would react if she knew that other people had been there. “Did they see you?” I ask “I don’t know. We were under a shelf of rock”. Katniss replies. “You’re shivering”. I comment. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. She hesitates but complies. I have the sudden urge to kiss her. Of course I don’t, it would ruin everything. “They were from here?” I re-direct the subject. She nods in reply. “Where do you suppose they were going?” I ask. “I don’t know that”. She says. “Id leave here” I blurt out. Almost as soon as I said it I realize how stupid it was. “I’d go home now if they would let me. But you have to admit, the food’s prime”. I say laughing. I hope that covered it. They might have heard my first comment, but there sure to have heard the second. I start to feel the chill that katniss was talking about. “It’s getting chilly. We’d better go in”. I say I can’t help myself I have to ask. “Your friend Gale. He’s the one who took your sister away at the reaping?” of course I know the answer to this but I figure is a good way to start the conversation. “Yes. Do you know him?” katniss says. I consider telling the truth, but the way she talks about him. It’s like she would feel betrayed if I were to own up to a past with him. “Not really, I hear the girls talk about him a lot. I thought he was your cousin or something. You favor each other”. I say smoothly. “No, were not related.” She says. I nod. “Did he come to say goodbye to you?” I ask “Yes, so did your father, he bought me cookies”. She admits. I put on a surprised face. “Really? Well he likes you and your sister. I think he wishes he had a daughter instead of a houseful of boys.” I admit also. It’s true. “He knew your mother when they were kids”. I confess. “Oh yes. She grew up in town”. She says. We arrive at her door. She gives me back my jacket. “See you in the morning then”. She says. With a polite smile. I remember reading somewhere that it’s traditional to see your date off with a slight kiss. I decide to reject this custom and instead leave her with “See you”. I walk down the hall to the kitchen. I decide to grab a glass of milk before I go to bed. It’s a childish tradition of mine, but it always sends me to sleep. I walk into the kitchen and find Haymich sitting at the table drinking a glass of wine. I look at him a raise my eyebrows. “What its night time”. He defends. “Why are you here”. He asks. Admitting to him that I’m getting milk seems a bit uncomfortable. “I was just getting a drink.” I take a wine glass pour a little bit of wine in my glass, taste it. Pour out the wine and a grab another bottle, and pour it up half way of the glass. And I sit down across from Haymich. “Why are you still dressed? I thought I told you to go to sleep”. “I wasn’t in bed”. “ I know you were on the roof, and then In the garden with katniss”. “Then why did you ask”. He stays silent and takes a swig from the bottle. “Can I ask you a question”. “Of course not, I’d have to kill you immediately”. He replies. Sarcastically. “Have you ever loved someone”? I ask awkwardly. His face immediately turns from anger to sorrow, and quickly changes back. “Yes”. He skulls the glass and takes the bottle with him. I stop him before he reaches the door. “Stop running” I say “I think you have had quiet enough of that over the years.” I say “Now sit down and talk to me”. I say forcefully. He doesn’t sit. He just stands here. “She’s dead now, and she’s not coming back. It was my fault. No more to “talk about”. He says hiding he’s pain. He shoves me aside and walks out of the room. Category:Blog posts